The present invention relates to roller skates and, more particularly, to a roller skate with receivable roller design in which the rollers can be received inside the outsole of the boot, enabling the boot to work as a regular shoe for walking.
Various roller skates have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. There is known a roller skate that can be set between two modes, namely, the skating mode and the walking mode. This structure of roller skate, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a shoe body, roller means 7 mounted in the outsole of the shoe body and alternatively set between the extended position and the received position. The receiving chamber 8 of the outsole for receiving the roller means 7 is an open chamber in which dust and mud tend to be accumulated. Further high-strength spring means is provided at the pivot shaft 71 of the roller means 7 to hold the roller means 7 in position. When changing the roller means 7 from the received position to the extended position, much effort should be employed. Further, this structure of roller skate has no brake means for stopping the roller skate from running.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a roller skate, which can be set between the skating mode and the walking mode. It is another object of the present invention to provide a roller skate, which keeps the outsole from dust when set in the walking mode. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a roller skate, which can easily conveniently be set between the skating mode and the walking mode. According to the present invention, the roller skate comprises a sole plate holding two wheel holders and a stop holder in front and rear receiving chambers in an outsole, two wheel assemblies respectively pivoted to the wheel holders and turned between an extended position extended out of the outsole for skating and a received position received inside the outsole for enabling the roller skate to function as a normal shoe for walking, lock control means adapted to lock the wheel assemblies between the extended position and the received position, and a stop alternatively set in a stop holder at the back side of one wheel holder between the working position and the non-working position.